


Puppy Love

by astralbarnes



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralbarnes/pseuds/astralbarnes
Summary: While you’re away on a mission Bucky befriends your dog.





	Puppy Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting around for awhile and after seeing Infinity War I have major Bucky feels and who doesn't want Bucky and doggos???? So I finally decided to get over myself and share it! This is just an intro to the story so expect the next chapters to be longer. Hope you enjoy, let me know your thoughts xx

Bucky doesn’t remember much of anything about dogs. Steve mentioned that there was a lady who had lived in their old Brooklyn neighbourhood with a Boston Terrier that would always chew on her husband’s shoes. And even though Bucky doesn’t recall that he knows it couldn’t have possibly held a candle to Nala an impossibly soft and safe looking golden retriever.

Still the first time they met, two weeks into his relocation to the Avengers’ Compound, Bucky was more than a little apprehensive. Even though Y/N had insisted with a gentle smile that Nala wasn’t,  _ still _ isn’t, scared of him Bucky wasn’t convinced. The thing is, Bucky’s very observant, almost to a fault. It’s a residual habit from his time spent within HYDRA’s clutches. And one of the very first things he noticed about Y/N, despite how  _ beautiful  _ he found her, was her reticent nature.

Y/N liked to keep to herself, Bucky understood that, perhaps better than anyone. She was quiet, reserved and often-favoured one of her many books to conversation. That was one of the main reasons he enjoyed her company, especially in the late hours of the evening or more often the early hours of the morning.

There were never any expectations.

Bucky didn’t have to talk to her, he could just  _ be _ with her.

Y/N never asked questions and at first Bucky mistook it for a lack of care but one night he had seen an unmistakable flicker of concern deep in her eyes. A look he’s only seen a handful of times directed at various teammates. But mostly he noted how it wasn’t like Steve’s, who looked at Bucky in a way that stirred feelings of guilt inside him, but this was something  _ more _ , something akin to understanding. And Bucky longed for that.

So most nights, the two would sit in a comfortable silence, Y/N with a book grasped in her hands and glasses perched on her nose as she stretched her legs across the length of one of the plush sofas in the living room. While Bucky wrote in one of many his journals, sat in the armchair closest to the wall of windows. And of course, Nala was always there. Laying on the floor below Y/N far enough from Bucky that he didn’t feel apprehensive but close enough that he could still see the rise and fall of her steady breaths.

Sometimes Y/N would make them tea. And after the first time she always remembered exactly how Bucky took his with a dash of milk and a teaspoon of honey upon Wanda’s insistence apparently. The fact that she was considerate enough to remember something so seemingly insignificant about him made Bucky feel  _ warm _ and it wasn’t from the hot beverage. He wasn’t use to kindness. And having it come from her of all people made him feel  _ wholesome _ .

The more often these nights occurred, the more time Bucky would spend foregoing writing in his journal to observe ( _ admire _ ) her instead. Occasionally he would catch a twinkle of amusement or anger in her eyes as she divulged the story in front of her, or even the vaguest hint of a smile twitching up her lips, or - and this was his favourite thing - he would hear a breathy laugh escape her lips.

Apart of Bucky felt  _ special  _ being allowed exclusively in her company. Especially when her guard was down ever so slightly, it was an entrancing sight. One he could only hope to see more of. Bucky wasn’t sure anyone else in the team spent this much time with her. Not even Sam, her closest friend. And every night whether it was eleven in the evening or nearing two in the morning he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment in his gut whenever she would bid him goodnight.

During the day he never saw this side of her unless she was playing or cuddling or doing anything with Nala. And that was something else entirely. Y/N looked so  _ bright _ , so  _ happy _ , and so  _ beautiful _ . Especially when her lips would tug up into a  _ real  _ full-fledged smile that caused crinkles to appear in the corners of her eyes. It stirred even more unfamiliar feelings in the former assassin.

And,  _ god _ , the way she looks at Nala with pure love and gratitude is something Bucky would never want to tarnish. If he hurt Nala he would never  _ ever _ be able to forgive himself. So he never wanted to be alone with Nala in fear of hurting her. And in turn hurting Y/N. He couldn’t stand the thought of that.

Not to mention Nala was painfully adorable. And the more time he was around the dog the harder this became to ignore. Nala constantly wore a big dopey grin, with her warm brown eyes and golden fur, she practically exudes good intentions. In all honesty she kind of reminds him of Steve - warm, loyal, kind. Not that Bucky would ever let his friend know of these comparisons.  

It’s been a month since Y/N left on a mission with Sam. And it's increasingly obvious to Bucky that Nala is starting to miss her dearly, and although he would never admit this he misses her too, maybe just as much. Although the two rarely exchanged more than a few words at a time and Bucky is  _ certain _ Y/N rarely thinks about him he still finds a great deal of comfort in her presence. And of course Nala does too.

The other morning Bucky had spotted her sitting outside Y/N’s bedroom door whining softly and when she began pawing at the bottom of the door he had immediately sought Steve’s help. Bucky knows that aside from Clint, Steve was the person Y/N trusted most with Nala. Seeing as Sam was apparently hopeless at watching over her whereas Clint had a dog of his own and Steve wasn’t a complete  _ bird brain _ .   

When Bucky had found Steve he immediately asked if this sort of thing would usually occur when Y/N went away on longer missions. Steve had nodded a frown appearing on his face as he contemplated how to handle the situation. Bucky remembers someone mentioning that Nala has stayed with Clint once or twice in the past but he had just left for a mission of his own so that wasn’t an option. Then all of sudden, Steve’s expression shifted and his eyes brightened with a look that Bucky knew all too well. Once again he was the star spangled man with a plan.  

When he announced he had an idea Bucky couldn’t help but groan. And as he shared what it was Bucky had  _ really _ wanted to thump Steve up the side of his head.  _ What a punk. _

_ “Nala loves making new friends, Buck. Maybe you should look after her until Y/N gets back.” _

After some initial reluctance, Bucky was quickly convinced. It hadn’t taken a lot. Especially not once Steve had instructed Nala to beg. For an ex-assassin Bucky caved faster than either of them had been expecting. But Nala was adorably convincing with her big brown eyes and soft whines, he doubted that anyone could ever be able to resist that dog. And the more time they spent together the truer he found this to be.


End file.
